Invite Me In
by YouHaveToSayIt
Summary: Abby and Owen run away together and learn much more about each other than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

Owen sat on the train next to the large trunk. They talked through the trunk almost the entire journey, until Abby stopped responding. Owen assumed she had fallen asleep due to her sudden absence. He had finished his Now and Later candies about an hour ago, and his stomach was starting to grumble.

He tapped out,"Not much longer now, one more stop." on the trunk.

Abby didn't answer though. Their stop came up 30 minutes later and Owen tapped out,"Get ready, our stop."

"Finally," Abby replied.

The train doors slid open and Owen could not believe how good it felt to finally stand up again after all those hours of sitting down. He dragged the trunk which was extremely light due to Abby's condition, out of the train and onto the platform.

He slid it down the ramp out the door of the station and onto the sidewalk. He pulled it down a dark alley where he began to unlatch the trunk. Abby stepped out barefoot onto the cold pavement, Owen had never seen her look so happy. She grinned at Owen, now that she knew she had him all to herself. Owen grinned back because he felt like she was happy because of him being there, which was true. He had missed her so much on the train ride, even though she was sitting right in front of him.

Abby smiled at Owen softly and said, "Missed you,"

"Missed you too," Owen said with a grin.

She gave him a peck on the cheek as they started to walk out of the alley. Owen had no idea where they were going, but he assumed Abby did.

Owen said, "Do you have any idea where you are going at all?"

"Of course I do...I think.." Abby said. She laughed and said, "Just kidding! Yes of course I know where we are going."

Owen laughed and thought to himself, "Thank god."

She bumped her hand on his as they walked and they held hands as Owen struggled to drag the trunk with them.  
Abby took hold of the handle of the trunk and said, "I got it really Owen, thanks though."

She smiled at him to let him know it really was alright. Owen felt like he should really be the one carrying it for his girlfriend, but no matter how many times he offered, Abby refused.

Abby carried the trunk so effortlessly. Then Owen remembered, Abby was a vampire, she could handle carrying an old trunk on her own. Owen thought that Abby was amazing, he didn't know how this all happened, but now he had run away alone with his vampire girlfriend. He was happy with the choice that he made, going with Abby, but he still wondered what his family was doing.

Were they worried? Did they miss him? Had they even noticed he was gone?

"Probably not," he thought to himself. Abby stopped walking and looked at Owen.

She said, "What is it Owen? You seem distraught about something...did I do something wrong?"

Owen replied, "No of course not. I just was thinking about my parents. Do you think they even miss me?"

"Of course they do, Owen. I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken you from them." She said.

"No. No i want to be with you, Abby. I love you more than I have loved them ever in my whole life...I would rather be with you."

"Promise?" Abby said.

"Yes I promise,"

She smiled softly and hugged Owen for a long time. Abby pulled away and said, "Now, lets find a hotel."


	2. Chapter 2

They were in Salt Lake City, Utah. Owen was amazed at how beautiful everything was, the mountains, the lights, everything. Everything was perfect, including Abby. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, he thought.

They walked down the road giggling and smiling at each other, Owen blushed easily, so now it had become a game to see how easily she could make him blush. Abby thought it was cute that she could make him so happy with so little effort, She loved when Owen was happy. Almost as much as Owen loved when Abby was happy.

"Abby, are you happy with me?" Owen said.

"Of course I am, Owen. Are you happy with me?"

"Yes, do you know how much I love when you are happy."

"Well I love when you are happy too."

"Really?" Said Owen.

"Yes, definitely."

They smiled at each other and kept walking down the road.

"So where are you taking me again, Abby?"

"To a hotel, don't worry it isn't far from here."

Abby led Owen down a road toward a large sign that said motel, she pointed at the sign and smiled at Owen.

"See, it's right there lazy." she said with a laugh.

"Okay good because my feet are killing me! I can't wait to hop in bed."

Abby smiled and blushed at Owen. She looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact, then she looked back up at Owen and asked him something he wasn't expecting.

"Did you want to get a room with two beds...or a room with just one?"

Owen didn't know how to reply to this, he wanted to tell her that he wanted a room with only one bed. But could he do it? Abby made him nervous when she talked about things like this. Owen didn't think he was good at all this romantic stuff, he still tried to be though, because he knew Abby liked it.

"Uh..would it be okay..uhm..if we get just one bed?" He stuttered.

"YES!" Abby shouted excitedly, "Er...I mean yes of course it is okay, Owen."

She was embarrassed at how excited she had become over this whole idea. She didn't know why she wanted to sleep in the same bed as Owen so badly, she just did. She wanted to cuddle up with him. She wanted to love on him, after all he was all she had now. Abby was all Owen had now too. Owen wanted to sleep in the same bed as Abby just as much as she did, he was just too nervous to say so. They walked in the door of the motel and up to the check in desk.

"Hey, I know that it is pretty late but do you have any rooms open?"

"Sure do," the employee said, "Got plenty of rooms open. I'm guessing that you want a room with two queen sized beds right?"

"No…" Abby replied, "One room with just one king sized bed will be fine thank you…"

The employee gave them a funny look and then smiled slyly at the couple.

"Oh so are you two going steady?" She said with a wink.

"Yes," Abby and Owen said at the same time.

"Well may I just say that you two look awfully young to be sleeping together in the same bed, so how about those two queen sized beds?"

"No, one king sized will be fine thanks." Abby said in an annoyed tone.

The worker realized maybe she should just do as the kids asked before she lost two customers. She typed in their information, which Abby had made up, and handed them their room key. Abby paid for the room with money she had stolen from one of her meals. The couple headed down the hall to their room. They opened the door and flipped the light switch on in the room. The room was fairly small with only a bed, closet, and bathroom.

"Put your arms around my neck," Owen said to Abby.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Abby did as she was told and Owen swooped her up off her feet and carried her like a bride over to the bed. He gently set her down on the bed and smiled at her. They both giggled and smiled, knowing they were all alone with the only person they needed in the whole world.

Abby had the sudden urge to kiss Owen, she flipped him onto the bed on his back. She held him down by his shoulders and put one leg on each side of him. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips, but she wanted more. Abby began to kiss Owen softly and then rougher until they were both kissing each other and sometimes they would even bite the others lips.

Eventually they got tired and Abby rolled over next to Owen. She put her head down onto his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. She didn't know why, but she liked hearing it, she started to get very sleepy knowing she was safe here with Owen. She fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart, Owen started to become very sleepy. Just as Owen was about to fall asleep, there was a loud knock at the door. The knock startled both of them awake, Abby and Owen both jumped up out of bed and ran to the door. They peered out the peep hole to see something that chilled both of their spines. Abby grabbed Owens hand and squeezed it tight, Owen knew that even Abby feared for what was going to happen. Standing on the other side of the door awaiting an answer, were two armed police officers.


	3. Chapter 3

The officers banged on the door again, harder and more violent this time. Owen jumped back away from the door and looked at Abby with a scared and confused look on his face.

"How did they find us here, Abby?"

"I don't think those are real officers," she said to Owen.

"What do you mean?"

Abby unlocked the door and slammed it open, laughing and smiling as she did. She hugged the police officers, everyone looked happy to see each other. Owen stood in the doorway confused, he had no idea what was happening.

"I have missed you both so much!" said Abby.

"We missed you too, Abby!" they said with a laugh.

"This is Owen, my boyfriend," Abby said to the men.

"Well Owen is a lucky young man, isn't he! How ya doin son?" One of the men said to Owen.

"I...I'm okay I guess...Abby, who are these guys?" Owen said.

"These are my old friends Marcus and John, I called them and told them I was on my way while you were packing, Owen. I have known them for years, they helped me get by without getting caught a few years back."

"We sure did! We love this little lady with all our hearts!" John said.

John was a tall skinny man, with dark brown hair and tan skin. Marcus was a short strong man, with blonde hair. He was slightly stubby, Owen thought he looked kind of like a thumb in a way, short and stout seemed to be his life motto. The men were almost complete opposites, Owen thought they looked like they might be brothers, their faces looked similar. If they were brothers though, one of them had really let himself go. Owen liked them though, he could tell they were kind, genuine people.

"So why are they here exactly, Abby?" said Owen.

"They are going to be our eyes and ears on the streets. They are real police officers, but they help me out when I need it. They cover up our tracks so the other officers in their division don't catch on to us."

"Yep," Marcus said, "We try to help Miss Abby out as much as we can, after all, she is like a daughter to us."

"How did you meet each other?" Owen asked.

"Years back my daughter was on her way home from her best friends house late one night," John said, "Her friend lived a few houses down from ours, and my daughter used to sleep over at her house every weekend. She was coming home to get her dolls to bring them back to her friends house. She hadn't told anyone accept her friend where she was going. Not her friend's parents, not me or her mother. She just went on her own assuming she would be alright, since it was only a few houses down. There was a man in a pickup truck parked on our street, as soon as my daughter stepped out of her friend's house his truck started. He started following her down the road slowly, like he was some sort of animal stalking his prey...he pulled up next to my daughter, knife in hand, and told her to get in his truck or he would stab her. My daughter screamed and tried to get away, but he grabbed onto her and covered her mouth. Now we all are very lucky and grateful that Abby had seen this all happen and came to my daughters rescue. That disgusting monster of a man never knew what hit him. Abby took him out and had our daughter home with us completely unharmed."

"Wow Abby, you are a hero." Owen said.

"I'm not a hero at all, Owen," Abby said, "I just did what anyone would do in that situation."

"She never had understood just how amazing what she did was," John said, "Without you doing what you did, my baby girl might not be alive today. We truly owe everything to you, Abby."

The four sat down and Abby told them everything that had happened in the last few months. Abby told them about the killings she had done in Los Alamos, she told them how happy she was that Owen had come with her. Owen was happy to see Abby laughing and smiling even if he wasn't the one causing it right now.

"Well it is getting pretty late now, I think we should head home. We are just down the street, so if you need us at all, don't hesitate to call us." John said.

"We will be driving by on our hourly routes. I left a list of our routes on the bedside table, so you will know where we are at all times." said Marcus.

"Alright," Abby said, "Thank you guys so much for your help. You have no idea how much it means to us. Isn't that right Owen?"

"Yeah totally," Owen said, "Thank you guys."

"No problem it's the least we could do for Miss Abby." John said.

"Alright well we will see you in a few days." Marcus said as he and John hugged both Owen and Abby.

They walked down the hallway as Abby shut the door. Abby looked at owen with a smile.

"Where were we," She said, "I think it was maybe something to do with that?" She pointed to the bed.

Abby took Owen's hand and led him over to the bed. She told him to lay down on the bed and not to move at all. She put one leg on either side of him as she had done before, she leaned in close to his face and looked into his eyes. She leaned in and bit gently on Owen's lip, Owen liked they way she did this, but it made him blush heavily. Owen bit back a little on Abby's top lip, Abby smiled, not expecting him to do this. Usually Abby had to do all this type of stuff because it made Owen nervous to do it on his own. She lay down on his chest once more, but this time there was no knock, nothing to disturb them this time. They both were content together, they knew they would keep each other safe. For the first time in a very very long time, Abby was genuinely happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Owen awoke alone in the bed at around 10:00 in the morning. Abby had already retreated to the dark blanket covered bathtub of the hotel room, where she would stay until dusk. Owen found a note on the bedside table that read,

"Morning Owen,

I thought that later tonight we could go out and have some fun? I think we both need a little stress relief and I have some ideas. I miss you and I will see you tonight.

Love, Abby"

Owen was excited to see what Abby had planned for their activities later that night, he knew that if Abby thought it was fun so would he. He decided to go exploring on his own while the sun was still up though, he wanted to have some ideas of his own to impress Abby. He didn't want to be the one who had no idea where he was going.

He walked down the hallway of the hotel and out the front door into the fresh air, he felt happy to be on his own without his parents. His mother always told him where he was allowed to go and what he was allowed to do, now he could do whatever he wanted without being told he was wrong.

He walked down the street reading signs and watching people as he went. He saw lots of shops he thought that Abby might like, he planned to bring her to them later that night. He thought that while he was alone maybe he should look for a present for Abby, something that would make her happy. He saw a small antique shop and thought that might be the best place to find something that Abby would be interested in.

He walked in and went up to the counter, where an old strange looking man was sitting. The man smiled when he saw the boy, Owen assumed that he hadn't seen such a young person there in a long time, probably just old people.

"Well hello there young man, how can I help you?"

"I uh..I am looking for a present for someone...a girl. She likes old stuff..mostly puzzles. She likes old puzzles a lot."

"Hm. Well we do have a few puzzle type items around here somewhere. Let me check if I can find a few." The man said as he walked off into the isles of the store.

"Here is a few, take a look at those and I'll take a look around for a few more."

Owen walked to the counter where the man had placed the objects. They all were beautiful and he thought Abby would love all of them. A few of them reminded Owen of a rubik's cube but a much older version with strange markings instead of colors. One was an old puzzle box, the kind where secret levers and compartments had to be discovered to open the box.

The man returned with a few more objects and placed them down on the counter.

"These are all the puzzles we have in the whole store. Any of them interest you?" He said with a smile.

"Yes," Owen said, "I like all of them, and I think she will love them. I'll take all of them please."

"Woah there, have you checked the price tag on these? Some of these are pretty expensive, where is a young boy like you gonna get all that cash?"

"Don't worry about it," Owen said as he slapped $700.00 down on the counter, "I got the cash right here I am sure that right there is more than enough."

"Where on earth did you get so much cash young man?"

"My parents gave me a lot to spend on her…" Owen said awkwardly, "What is my total?"

"Well if you want all of these..it is going to come out to $401.95"

"Okay great and can I also add that old box over there?"

"That is another $50.00."

"Well there you go," Owen slapped down $500.00 on the counter, "Thanks for your help keep the change."

The man thanked Owen many times as he exited the store. Owen had placed all the puzzles neatly in the antique box that he had purchased, the box was red on the outside and lined with floral print on the inside. He was excited to give his gift to Abby, hoping it would make her happy and maybe even make her kiss Owen.

It was around 2:00 now and Owen had at least 5 more hours of being alone, so he decided to go look for some fancy way to decorate the gift. He found a girly looking store with lots of pink and white things inside, pink and white wouldn't exactly remind someone of Abby, but Owen knew that deep down Abby loved girly things despite how she looked and acted.

He went into the store and found one of the workers.

"Excuse me, I uh need to make this look pretty...it's a present for a girl."

"Well I certainly can help you with that!"

By the time the girl was done, the box was completely girly. Even Owen thought it looked kinda pretty, and he wasn't even into girly stuff. He knew Abby would like it and it would make her feel pretty. Owen wanted her to know how pretty she was, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was perfect to him, everything about her was perfect in his eyes. Her physical appearance was amazing, and her personality was beautiful. So he thought she deserved beautiful things. After he made her present look nice he went back to the hotel and hid the gift under the bed. He went out to a diner to get something to eat, he paid for the meal and by the time he had finished the sun had started to go down, he knew he should head back to meet Abby.

He walked in the door to see Abby sitting on the bed all dressed up. She looked beautiful her long hair was down and she had a black dress on that made her look much older. Owen stopped and stared at her.

"What," Abby said, "Do I look bad?"

"No, you look….beautiful.."

"Not really but thanks." She said with a smile.

"Abby, I have something for you."

"What do you mean, Owen?"

"I went out and got you a gift today..I hope you like it."

"Oh Owen, you didn't have to do that all I need is you."

"I still wanted to get you this."

Owen pulled the box out from under the bed and gave it to Abby. He motioned for her to open it up, she tore the paper off and saw the antique box. She looked at Owen with a smile, Owen could tell she really liked the box, but it was what was inside that mattered.

"Go on, Abby, open it."

She opened the box and a huge grin came across her face.

"Oh, Owen! You are so sweet oh my god! They are amazing, you really didn't have to go through all this."

"I know but I want to make you happy, Abby. Like how you make me happy."

"I love them, Owen. But I am happy with kissing you too you know.."

"Oh really," Owen said with a smile, "Maybe we should try that too then?"

"Maybe," Abby said as their lips met.

They kissed there sitting on the floor until around 8:30 when Abby pulled away and said,

"Lets go out, I have some ideas."


	5. Chapter 5

Abby and Owen started out down the hallway of the motel.

"There, that is where we are going." Abby said as she pointed to a group of bright lights in the distance.

"What is it?"

"It's a carnival...we don't have to go though if you don't want to..I just thought…"

"I want to," Owen said as he grabbed her hand tightly.

"Okay good, because I was going with or without you." She said with a laugh.

"So was I! I have never been to a carnival...no one would ever take me."

"Well lets go then!"

Abby began running down the street pulling Owen along by his hand. They ran down to the ticket stand of the carnival, where Abby pulled out some cash and handed it to the clerk in exchange for strips of tickets. They ran through the gate of the carnival, while Owen was obviously excited to see what a carnival was like for the first time. Abby thought his reaction was cute, and decided to take him on a rollercoaster for the first time.

"Wanna go on that?"

"The big one? I...I don't know...maybe we should start with something a little smaller first?" Owen stuttered.

"Oh don't be a baby, c'mon lets get in line."

Owen was scared, but he didn't want to seem like a loser in front of Abby, so they got in line. They stood there, Owen nervously looking up at the tall track of the ride, Abby could tell he was nervous.

"Do you want me to hold your hand the whole time, you big baby?" She said with a smile.

"I am not a baby!...but maybe you could hold my hand anyway…"

"That's fine with me." She said as she grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

The time came for them to get into the rollercoaster seats, Abby had to pull on Owen's hand in order to get him to climb in.

"Don't worry, love. You will like it I promise."

Owen believed her. He knew Abby would never do anything that would hurt him on purpose, after all he knew she loved him as much as he loved her, and he could never hurt her. The ride started and the cart clicked loudly on the track as the ascended the huge drop above them, Owen squeezed Abby's hand tightly. She giggled at how nervous he was over this whole thing, she thought it was adorable. The ride dropped quickly down the track and Owen realized right away that it wasn't scary, it was fun. He was glad Abby had dragged him onto the ride after all, he knew that if Abby thought it was fun, it must really be fun. Abby watched Owen smile and laugh, this made her very happy. She loved it when Owen smiled and laughed like this, she loved when he was happy.

The ride ended and Abby and Owen walked out the exit gate of the coaster.

"That was Awesome!" Owen said.

"Told you that you would like it!"

"Know what I would like even more?"

"What," She said, hopeful that he would say something romantic.

"If we went to see a movie...I want to be somewhere that we can cuddle."

"I have a feeling that if we see a movie, we won't watch much of it." She said with a flirty smirk.

"Oh really,"

"Yes...is that gross?"

"No, not at all...I think we should find a theater"

"I agree lets go."

Owen put his arm around Abby's waist. This was something that Abby loved, she didn't know why but she had always loved when someone put their arm around her. For the first time in many years Abby got major butterflies in her tummy


End file.
